Le Prisonnier, Alice
by Amy Mischief'Love
Summary: Jefferson logra salvar a Belle del Asilo en el que Regina la ha metido. Pero, ¿qué le llama la atención de la última puerta?, ¿quién está dentro de ella? Su plan ha tomado otro rumbo, ¿porqué? Simple, aquella puerta tenía el nombre de "Alice Liddell". One-shot.


**N.A: ****Esto es un One-shot, ya que voy a continuar con otro de mis fics, esto es sólo como un pequeño descanso y una pequeña idea que me vino a la mente. La Alicia que manejo aquí no es tan parecida a la de el _spin-off _de Once Upon a Time, es más bien mi versión de Alicia si hubiera sido parte del verdadero OUAT. El título está en francés, significa "La prisionera, Alice".**

**Disclamer: Los personajes y la serie en general no me pertenecen, yo sólo los revuelvo y hago locas ideas con ellos. **

* * *

><p>Todos caminaban deprisa a sus respectivos puestos, algunos salían a su descanso o algunos simplemente corrían de un lado a otro con medicamentos o con algunas listas con ha de saberse que cosas; parecía una conmoción. Había logrado infiltrarse en el Asilo como uno más de ellos. Caminaba, no con paso apresurado ni con pasos lentos, más bien determinados; en la mano llevaba un té que había comprado en una de las tiendas cercanas, pero no era un simple té, se había asegurado de ponerle un sedante o más bien, un adormecedor. No tenía ni idea de cuánto duraba el efecto pero consideraba que era lo suficiente para que él llevara a cabo su plan, Regina tenía que pagar por no cumplir con su acuerdo, o más bien con su trato.<p>

Marcó el código para abrir la puerta y bajó las escaleras, pensando en lo que iba a hacer, se movería rápido, todos estaban desesperados allí arriba y no notarían absolutamente nada, había escuchado que un chico se había enfermado gravemente. Mientras bajaba pudo ver a la recepcionista en su turno, ella era la que le había pedido el té, que gracioso, justo lo que a él le gustaba. No faltaba mucho para que rompieran la maldición, estaba seguro de que lo harían y seguramente sería cuando él dejara libre a la chica. Reconocía que una parte de él lo hacía por su mismo beneficio pero conocía a Belle, o al menos había escuchado de ella y no era una mala persona. No se merecía nada de eso.

– Tu té –pronunció, una vez que estaba cerca de la mujer, tendiéndole el vaso que estaba sosteniendo desde hace un rato. Bajó la mirada, buscando entre la mesa y el papeleo lo que él quería.

– Gracias. ¿Qué es toda esa conmoción de allí arriba? –después de la pregunta, observó como se llevaba el vaso a la boca para darle un sorbo. Tuvo que contener su sonrisa, se suponía que él no era el loco, aunque lo estuviese.

– Hay un niño enfermo, dicen que es grave –suspiró, encogiendo los hombros. Faltaba poco.

– Qué mal, ¿no? ¿Y ya lo están aten...?

La frase quedó incompleta ya que enseguida puso los ojos en blanco y su cabeza fue a dar contra la mesa, como un golpe seco. No fue fuerte, no se había lastimado, suerte para él, aunque cuando la notaran ya él estaría lejos. Bajó la mirada a la mesa dónde ella estaba, fijándose en el revoltijo de llaves junto a unos papeles y carpetas, las tomó. Justo lo que necesitaba, tenía el tiempo justo, a él le gustaba medir el tiempo y estaba a buena hora.

– Si lo están haciendo. Ahora..

Se giró, mirando uno de los percheros, tomó uno de los abrigos color vino y entró en uno de los pasillos. Ya había estado allí, claro, no sabía desde cuándo pero logró que lo contrataran como ayuda en el Asilo. El pasillo estaba largo y con vueltas, como un laberinto pero sin serlo del todo. Al girar en uno de los pasillos, vio como uno de los de mantenimiento se giraba hacia él. Lucía decrépito, con el cabello hasta los hombros y negro, encorbado, bien podría ser una de las cartas de la Reina Roja, quién sabe, tal vez y sería alguien más feo; alzó su dedo, indicándole que guardara silencio o más bien, el secreto.

Se acercó a la puerta sin nombre alguno e introdujo la llave, abriendo la puerta. Belle estaba recostada, entró en la celda y miró como ella se incorporaba, mirándolo. No sabía que veía en sus ojos, esperanza, miedo, inquietud, tal vez una mezcla de todo eso. Se acercó a ella, tendiéndole la mano.

– Ven conmigo –no le tomó mucho, ya que ella agarró su mano casi inmediatamente. La ayudo a incorporarse del lecho y miró su aspecto, el cabello revuelto, ojeras, ropa desgarrada.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Porqué haces esto? –sus preguntas fueron seguidas, estaba asustada. No sabía que cosas le había hecho Regina, pero supuso que estar encerrada por meses no le ayudaba en nada.

– Me llamo Jefferson, y necesito tu ayuda para algo que yo no pude hacer –hizo una pausa, para que ella asimilara las cosas.– Hay un hombre, su nombre es Sr. Gold, encuéntralo, todo lo que debes decirle que Regina te tenía aquí.

– ¿Q-Qué? –aún estaba estupefacta por lo que veía. Y cómo no estarlo.

– Es muy importante que lo hagas. El Sr. Gold va a protegerte, pero tienes que decirle que Regina te tenía encerrada. Es lo único que tienes que hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Estarás bien.

Ella asintió repetidas veces, aún comprendiendo todo. De verdad que se veía esperanzada, esa era la Belle de antes, al menos la que creía haber conocido, aún ella no lo recordaba pero lo recordaría en un futuro.

– Si, tengo... Tengo que buscar al Sr. Gold.

Colocó las manos en sus hombros y asintió, tratando de transmitirle confianza. No la atraparían una vez que saliera, no lo harían, él mismo se había asegurado de ello. La dejó salir, haciéndose a un lado.

– Sube las escaleras, la puerta no es difícil de encontrar. No le preguntes a nadie, sólo sal.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que ella saliera por la puerta, recibiendo de su parte un asentimiento de cabeza. Bien, Belle estaba liberada, la maldición pronto acabaría y él regresaría a... No. Él no regresaría a su hogar, primero iría por su hija, Grace. No, esperen, eso tampoco. No podía reaparecer en su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez ella le rechazaría, lo negaría o quién sabe, sería feliz con otros. Apretó en su mano el abrigo que había tomado y se decidió a salir de la celda, cerrándola después para que no vieran el vacío. El hombre de mantenimiento seguía allí, al parecer no tenía intenciones de hablar.

Antes de irse, se detuvo. Su vista se fijó en la última puerta del pasillo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, parecía una jugada de su mente, no podía ser. Ella, ella había muerto, ¿no era así? ¿cuánto tiempo? La última vez que la había visto era cuando la perdió. La había perdido, para siempre, pero ahora parecía que no era así ya que la puerta con su nombre se encontraba en su camino. Caminó con pasos lentos hacia el final del pasillo, como quién teme ser devorado por algo inesperado, de hecho, eso era inesperado. Ya había pasado por el pasillo pero estaba seguro de que jamás se había fijado en dicha puerta, jamás se había detenido a leer el nombre. Era ella. En la puerta se leía claramente el nombre de: _**Alice Liddell**_.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Visión: Jefferson<em>

_– ¡Corre, Sombrerero, corre! –La rubia gritaba, sosteniendo una espada en las manos, habían logrado buscar un escape del lugar, lo había logrado liberar y ahora estaban frente a un espejo. Sólo uno podía pasar, y ambos querían salvar al contrario._

_– Alice ve tú, anda, sálvate –Se detuvo, mirando a la criatura enfrente de ellos junto con las dos cartas.– Vamos, Alicia, ¡suelta eso!_

_– ¡No! ¡He dicho que corras! _

_Al parecer no iba a convencerla de lo contrario, tenía que buscar la manera de llevarla y hacerla pasar a través del espejo. Los atraparían en cualquier momento y ambos quedarían de nuevo atrapados en ese mundo y con una pena mucho peor. Se acercó a ella, a punto de hacer intento de cargarla pero algo lo detuvo, ella rápidamente le había empujado. Dio pasos hacia atrás y sin querer tropezó, cruzando la línea del espejo. _

_– ¡Vete, Sombrerero! _

_Escuchó el grito de la chica, viendo que las cartas habían llegado y la tomaban de los brazos. Se levantó e intentó cruzar el espejo, mala idea, no pasó nada, estaba atrapado. Golpeó el espejo en un intento de romperlo pero tampoco funcionó, comenzaba a entrar en desesperación, ¿la matarían? ¿qué harían con ella? ¿le cortarían la cabeza igual? La adrenalina comenzaba a sentirse._

_– ¡Alice!_

_– ¡Regresa!, por tu hija –su comentario lo había hecho estremecerse y sentirse mucho peor. Grace, no había pensado en ella, ni en su seguridad, ni el sólo pensar en volver a verla. Tenía que sacrificar a alguna de las dos, abandonar a alguna de las dos pero ya estaba decidido y esa decisión dolía, porque sabía que Alice no era una simple chica en su vida– Adiós, mi Sombrerero._

_Y miró como se la llevaban de los brazos hacia el castillo de la Reina. La había perdido, había perdido a su Alice._

_Fin de la Visión_

* * *

><p>Buscó rápidamente la llave de la puerta, tenían etiquetas con números dependiendo de la celda, aquella tenía el número 88; cuando la encontró, se apresuró a meterla por la puerta. Se lo debía, ella se había sacrificado para que él volviera, aunque su sacrificio no tuvo muchos frutos ya que lo separaron de su hija, pero sabía que ella lo había hecho de buena intención. Si, estaba loco, liberar a una chica que tal vez ni lo recordaría, que tal vez estuviera muerta. No había pensado en eso, ¿qué tal si cuando abriera la puerta vería el cádaver? No, no quería pensar en eso. Abrió la puerta.<p>

Escuchó un gemido, al parecer la luz de afuera afectaba la visión de ella, la observó sin moverse de su lugar con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su Alice. Su Alice estaba allí, sentada en el rincón, su cabello ya no tenía esas ondulaciones doradas de antes, su cabello ahora lucía completamente lacio y en tonos castaños, como si su brillo se hubiera perdido; estaba acurrucada, las manos en su regazo y encogida, allí fue cuando ella se giró hacia él, o más bien su rostro lo hizo. Lo miró a través de los mechones que caían a los lados de su cara, sus ojos azules ya no brillaban, ¿es que Regina la había destrozado? Entrecerró la puerta y se acercó a ella despacio, no quería asustarla.

– Alice..

Los ojos de ella se quedaron fijos en los suyos, al parecer se había extrañado en la forma en la que él le había llamado, ¿recordaba su nombre? ¿lo había olvidado? Maldecía internamente a Regina por ello. No sólo había tenido cautiva a Belle, también a su Alice, y por lo que veía la habían destrozado por completo, y era de entenderse, ella siempre había vivido de sus ilusiones, de su precioso país de las Maravillas. Él odiaba ese lugar, lo odiaba porque allí mismo la había perdido, su vida se arruinó por culpa de ese lugar, lo único bueno había sido encontrarla.

– Alice –repitió, inclinándose a su altura para mirarla mejor. Ella no se movió, o al menos no completamente, simplemente se encogió un poco más sin retirar la mira de él.– ¿Alice, qué te han hecho?

La mirada de ella se apartó y se fijó en otro punto, parecía meditarlo, incluso podría decirse que lo estaba recordando. Parecía perdida, ¿qué mentiras le han dicho? ¿la han hecho olvidarlo? Su pensamiento le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Ella siguió sin moverse, simplemente recordaba.

* * *

><p><span><em>Visión: Alice<em>

_Caminó con cuidado por el oscuro pasillo del Asilo, dos guardias la guiaban a otra habitación, a otra sesión. No sabía cuántas veces ya había caminado por esos pasillos, no sabía cuántas veces ya la habían tratado, su mente la confundía constantemente. "Alice" su nombre era murmurado por las paredes, Cheshire, era la voz de su gato. "Alice" una vez más, ella pasaba la mirada por el lugar sin ver nada, era invisible de seguro. La puerta se abrió y no supo cómo pero había acabado sentada en una de las sillas, el psiquiatra enfrente de ella con una carpeta y un bolígrafo._

_– ¿Alucinaciones de nuevo?_

_– Ninguna –mintió, el psiquiatra formó una sonrisa. Tan grande como la de Cheshire._

_– Mientes –respondió, aunque ella ya se lo esperaba.– Alice, de verdad, si esperas salir de éste lugar.._

_– No lo hago._

_Silencio. Su cabello le caía a ambos lados y tenía la cabeza inclinada, cualquiera que la viera así diría que realmente la chica estaba loca, incluso ella misma se lo creía ya, no podía diferenciar bien las visiones entre la realidad, como si fueran una sola línea. _

_– Escucha –empezó él, colocando las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.– Sé que perdiste a tu familia, no tienes a nadie y aún estás deprimida por ello, pero he tratado durante de todas éstas sesiones de hacerte olvidar.._

_– No quiero olvidar._

_– Pero quieres unir todos tus recuerdos, no puedes unirlos pensando un día en lo que te ha pasado en la vida real y otro día me digas que eso no es real y que el País de las Maravillas es tu realidad. No es... normal. Olvida todas tus visiones, no son reales._

_– ¡Lo son, lo juro! –alzó la voz, comenzando a alterarse._

_– Alice... –se levantó, mirándola son seriedad.– ¡Alice, por favor! No eres más que una niña sedienta de atención, buscas amor, comprensión algo que no tenías.. Por eso mismo creaste tu propio mundo, dónde podías tener todo eso, dónde tú eras lo importante, lleno de personajes irreales. ¡Alice, no eres la primera chica que ha hecho eso! ¡Has crecido y sigues con lo mismo! La gente suele crear sus mundos para huir de la realidad.._

_– Es real._

_Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, empezaba a dudar de ella misma y de sus palabras. Tal vez, tal vez tenía razón, su mundo, jamás existió, no había vuelto a ese mundo desde hacía años, sólo eran visiones._

_– No te mientas a tí misma, Alice. Tendremos que extender tu estancia aquí..._

___Se estremeció levemente al oír la última frase, odiaba estar en ese lugar, quería salir de allí. Miró a los dos guardias de la entrada, con suerte y podría patear a uno, empujar al otro y salir corriendo de allí, tal vez regresaría al país. Se levantó al ver distraído al ____psiquiatra, rápidamente empujó la puerta y corrió hacia la puerta, los dos guardias se abalanzaron sobre ella, se agachó rápidamente y empujó la puerta, aunque el tiempo o la suerte no estaba de su parte; los guardias la tomaron de los hombros, jalándola, aún con la camiseta de fuerza no pudo hacer mucho._

__– ¡Suéltenme, déjenme ir!__

___– Alice, realmente eres una lástima... _–escuchó la voz del psiquiatra, a la par que sentía como le inyectaban algo mientras forcejeaba en un intento de irse de allí. Un reloj comenzó a moverse de lado a lado frente a sus ojos, hipnosis._– Olvida todo, Alice, tu país de las Maravillas no existe. Estás sola.__  
><em>____

_Sentía como las piernas se le entumecían y dejaba de sentirlas, el reloj aún se movía de un lado a otro. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Visiones del país de las Maravillas, visiones de sus padres, de su infancia, su hermana.. Iban desvaneciéndose lentamente. El país de las Maravillas destrozado, sus recuerdos rotos y corrompidos, toda ella estaba rota. Todo se esfumó y la frase se repetía en su mente "Alice, tu país de las Maravillas no existe"._

_Fin de la Visión_

* * *

><p>Después de varios segundos, ella parpadeó y lo miró de nuevo, ésta vez examinándolo con la mirada. Cada vez más, él comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho, realmente temía que ella no pudiera recordarle o peor, que le hayan dicho mentiras acerca de él; sus pensamientos lo consumían lentamente, de hecho se había metido en ellos hasta que la voz de la chica lo sacó de ellos.<p>

– ¿Quién eres? –él levantó la vista hacia ella, permanecía sentada en el suelo pero su cabello ya no estaba sobre su rostro, ahora lo miraba._  
><em>

– Jefferson –murmuró, trataba de que su voz no parecía un tartamudeó. La miró fijamente, alzando una mano para colocar uno de los mechones de ella detrás de la oreja, ella se tensó pero se relajó enseguida al ver que él no le haría nada. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse, a ella no se le facilitaba mucho por el suelo frío.

– ¿Te... Te conozco? –preguntó ella, una vez de pie. La miró con la camiseta holgada, de seguro y ella estaba helada; tomó su abrigo, el que había tomado de los percheros y se lo puso en los hombros, su temor se incrementaba.

– Tal vez tú a mi no, pero yo a tí si –contestó. Si, definitivamente no le recordaba, odiaba a Regina por eso, se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola en este Asilo, lleno de crueldad. Las manos le temblaban, las alzó y tomó las mejillas de ella entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.– Alice, ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?

Los ojos de ella lo miraron un momento. Una punzada le llegó a la cabeza en un intento de recordar, Jefferson, Jefferson... Su mente aún tenía algunos recuerdos o quizás "visiones" de un hombre pero muy borrosas, hasta que una se le vino a la mente. Era una visión, quería decir, un recuerdo, seguía aún confundiendo su realidad con su país. Él, él había estado en el país de las Maravillas con ella, ¿cómo le decía? Sombrerero. Él era el Sombrerero, _su _Sombrerero.

– Jefferson... –escuchó como ella murmuraba y esperó.– Sombrerero... –al escuchar eso, miró como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de ella. Había vuelto, su Alice había recordado. Rápidamente la envolvió en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza, besando su frente.

– Alice, mi Alice –la estrechó con fuerza, sintiendo como ella igual le rodeaba con sus brazos. Tenían que huir, la idea se le vino a la mente rápidamente, si se quedaban allí tal vez los atraparían a ambos como la última vez. Sólo que ésta vez, prometería salvarla. Tic, tac.– Alice, tenemos que irnos.

Observó algunos rasguños y algunos golpes en sus piernas, de dónde había tropezado tal vez o dónde ella misma se había rasguñado en desesperación o pánico. Tomó su mano y la miró, se salvarían a ellos mismos, ya no iba a ser como aquella vez en el país de las Maravillas. Él la salvaría a ella de esa locura llamada cordura y olvido; y ella lo salvaría de la soledad en la que estaba metido. Tomó firmemente la mano de ella y se acercó a la puerta, mirándola.

– ¿Esto es real? –preguntó ella, acercándose con él a la puerta.– Quiero decir, ¿el país de las Maravillas..?

– Si, Alice –asintió hacia ella. Tic, tac.– Vamos, vamos a casa.

Y decía "a casa" porque ya no sería sólo de él, la compartiría con ella; ya no tenía sólo a una mujer en su vida, ahora había recuperado a la chica que lo había salvado, a la chica de la cuál realmente se enamoró. Se enamoró de su locura. Caminó por los pasillos con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, rodeando los hombros de ella con uno de sus brazos mientras avanzaban a la salida del lugar; ya no podía pedir más, sentía de nuevo esa adrenalina al tenerla cerca a él, sabía que podía hacer grandes cosas a lado de ella. De ella, su Alicia Liddell.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Y bueno, espero que os habéis gustado este One-shot. No sé si haré una continuación de esto en un futuro cuando acabe los otros fics, quién sabe. Igualmente mi Alicia está basada en el juego de "Alice Madness Returns", ya que ella igual estaba en un Asilo, así que, les recomiendo que vean los trailers del juego o incluso los cutscenes. Eso es todo, gracias por leer, ¿reviews? <strong>


End file.
